IShould've Saved Your Life
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: This is my twist on ISaved Your Life. I'm not good at writing these so I'm not gonna confuse you further. Rated T for Character Death.


**Hey guys! Sorry its taken me so long to write this but with school and all you never seem to find the time or the idea. I hope you like it and please read my other storys: **_ILove Him, IFame and Pain, ISamInvisible and IWant to Kiss You Again and Again. _**Someone made me a trailer for IFame and Pain on youtube you guys should check it out. Thanks for reading!!!**

The swirling air was ice cold and a thick mist lay over the small graveyard outside Seattle. It was empty and soulless apart a tall dark-haired boy standing silently in front of a grave at the very edge of the small cemetery. He was dressed in a black suit, and his chocolate brown hair flopped messily over his forehead. A tear ran slowly down from his deep brown eyes but apart from that his face showed no emotion

Suddenly as if the wind had been knocked out of him he collapsed, his knees giving way. His head hung guiltily and as he raised it, his exterior cracked and it was obvious the teenager's heart was breaking.

He couldn't help running over every part of that fateful day. It was completely his fault and now she was gone. Forever...

"_Now on iCarly as we promised a few weeks ago..." Carly said over-enthusiastically into the camera Freddie was controlling._

"_We're gonna take a dare from our fans." Sam completed her sentence smiling happily._

"_And we're gonna do it."Carly stated in a weird voice, and Freddie chuckled._

"_So now via live chat..."_

"_Let's chat with a random iCarly fan." There they go finishing each other's sentences again._

_The first fan just dared the blonde-headed demon to get arrested, to which she simply replied,_

"_Been there, done that."_

_Freddie quickly moved on their next fan._

_Sam told the waffling fan to get to the point and he said the words that would change everything,_

"_Ok, I dare Carly to...hang out on a busy street...dressed like a bunny... and whenever someone walks by she has to offer to brush their teeth for a dollar."_

_Sam agreed to the dare for Carly and they had a mini argument on camera (they didn't realise but those moments were the best part of the show). Sam ended the show by carelessly blowing a paintball onto Freddie's lens, and then stood back smiling._

_If he had only known, he wouldn't have been so worked up...._

Tears began streaming down the teenager's face. He dabbed uselessly at them with a tissue, crying her a river wouldn't change anything now...

_The three iCarly cast members laughed as they walked along a wide Seattle street. A nub, a blonde-headed demon and a bunny. Sam and Freddie laughed hysterically as 'Carly the bunny' offered to brush people's teeth. The camera in Freddie's hands shaking so much the footage was probably useless. Sam spotted a hobo across the road and pointed him out to Carly,_

"_No, I refuse. Sam, that's not funny." The blonde just gave her a small push in his direction._

"_Go brush the hobo's teeth like a good bunny." She teased. Carly just glared and turned to Freddie for support. Receiving none, she began stomping angrily across the street without looking first. _

_Then everything began moving in slow motion. A huge Taco truck rounded the corner and was headed for Carly. Still in a huff, her head hung, and dragging her feet, Carly was never going to see the truck before it hit her. _

"_Come on, Sam!" Freddie dropped his camera without even thinking and began charging across the road to push Carly out of the truck's way. He reached her in no time and shoved her roughly out of the truck's range, the two tumbling to the ground._

"_Freddie, What the..." Carly began but she was interrupted by Freddie's scream._

"_SSSSAAAAMMMM!" He had been so focused on Carly, he'd failed to notice the blonde running slowly behind him, weighed down by the pound of bacon she'd bought(or rather forced him to buy) in the bag slung over her shoulder. She was never going to make it._

_Hearing his scream she turned, also realising this fact, to face her fate. He saw a terrified look on her face before he shut his eyes and covered his ears denying the inevitable crash. _

_And there he'd sat helpless, as Carly tugged at his arms weeping uncontrollably, as the police came and took Sam away, as the world buzzed around him, Freddie Benson sat on the sidewalk, tears streaming down his face, his hands over his ears and his eyes clenched tightly shut, rocking himself backwards and forwards._

"_This is all my fault, this is all my fault, this is all my fault. I came up with the idea of the dares. I told Sam we should get Carly to brush a hobo's teeth. I told her to 'Come On' when I went after Carly. This is all my fault, this is all my fault, this is all my fault. I killed Sam... "_

These same thoughts were still the ones that kept him up every night. The same thoughts that had prevented him from attending her funeral two weeks ago. The same ones that had him on his knees in front of her grave now begging for her forgiveness. The reason he had written a letter to dead girl.

He took the letter from his pocket and unfolded it, breaking the deafening silence in the graveyard.

"Sam, I know you probably can't hear me and if you can your up in heaven eating ribs with Jesus and saying, 'Shut up and stop rambling, nub!' but I wrote you a letter with all the things I needed to tell you in it and well I know you don't like reading so I'm gonna do it for you." He sighed, feeling worse by the second.

"Dear Sam,

How do I start; you're not a blonde-headed demon; actually you've always been quite beautiful. I'm sorry for coming up with the idea of dares. I'm sorry for telling you about the hobo. And I'm sorry for not saving you, I should've have saved you. But most of all, I'm sorry for fighting with you; it was my only way of getting your attention. And finally but perhaps most importantly...." He choked back a sob and whispered.

"I don't hate you, never have. I don't hate you, I love you. So I'm sorry for pretending to like Carly to make you jealous.

Your nub, forever,

Freddie."

He dropped the page onto the soft earth of her grave and the bowed his head. Sobs racked his body and he lay down, bringing his knees to his chest as a heavy rain began to pour from the grey Seattle sky.

And, as a car suddenly drove up and Spencer got out, gathering Freddie into his arms and bundled him into the backseat of the car, somewhere in heaven a plate of ribs clattered to the floor and a girl screamed, desperate to be heard, "I LOVE YOU FOREVER TOO NUB!!! I'LL BE WAITING!!!"


End file.
